All These Lives
by HeHasmyKidney
Summary: She pulls Munchie tightly onto her lap and tries to block out the shrieks and laughter of the other eight children running about the room. She kisses the bear’s head once more and closes her eyes. “Don’t worry Munchie it’ll be time to go home soon.”


_**This is my first fanfiction. It's not the best but I enjoyed writting it. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The little girl with the curly auburn locks and velvety chocolate orbs sits on a chair in the corner and kicks her legs back and forth. Her favourite teddy is tucked tightly under her left arm.

She doesn't go anywhere without that teddy. She takes it to the supermarket, to playschool, to dance class and once she even took it to the swimming pool.

She wasn't supposed to take it but she'd quickly snuck it into her bag when her Father hadn't been looking and she had so nearly gotten away with it too.

She was just about to get in the pool when she heard her Father calling her name, she knew instantly that she was busted.

She had cried at first, she couldn't understand why Munchie wasn't allowed to go swimming. Surely if she could go swimming then he could come too but her Father had been oh so patient with her and explained that the poor bear's insides would be ruined if he went for a swim. So Munchie sat on a chair by the poolside and the little girl waved to him at every opportunity that arose.

She hugs the bear tighter to her body and gives it a quick kiss on the head. Her uncle had brought her the bear on the day she was born.

Her Mother told her the story on numerous occasions of how Uncle Munch had taken her shopping while she was eight and a half months pregnant. He wanted to buy a teddy bear but not having kids of his own he just wasn't sure what to buy. Her Mother had chosen several bears but he hadn't liked any;

The golden bear was too smiley.

The black bear was too scary.

The brown bear was too demonic (she hadn't known what this word meant but it made her laugh every time, that and the face her Mother pulled as she said the word.)

He had just picked up a beautiful pink bear when her Mother had suddenly gone into labour. Deciding that this was some kind of sign her uncle quickly paid for the bear before ushering her Mother out of the shop and off to the hospital.

Five hours and thirty-three minutes later that little pink bear found its home next to a little pink baby snuggled up in her uncle's arms.

She looks up from her teddy and allows her eyes to survey the room. The walls are bright and very colourful;

There was red and yellow.

Green and blue.

Pink and orange.

There was even purple.

Toys scattered the floor, cars, boats, dolls and books.

It is all very pretty but she shakes her head in disapproval. She likes her own room better.

In her room she has green fields and bright blue sky painted onto the walls. She has butterflies and ladybugs and kittens and puppies. She also has a bright yellow sun painted on the far corner wall, she loves that sun very much but it isn't her favorite.

Her favorite is the midnight sky painted on her ceiling. There are moons and stars that glisten in the night. She watches them every night before she goes to sleep.

She closes her eyes and prays that where ever she sleeps tonight has stars and moons and a midnight sky.

"How come you're not playing with the others?"

She looks up to see that man again, the man that she doesn't really like. He looks normal enough, actually he looks a little like the mailman that delivers letters for her Mother and Father and sometimes he even delivers some for her.

She smiles a little at the thought before looking back at the man.

"I don't feel like playing."

"Don't feel like playing?" He laughs a little. "All kids like playing."

She sighs and for the first time notices the other children playing before her. They all seem happy, they are laughing and joking and running after each other.

She can't understand how they can be so happy, don't they miss their parents?

She does….she misses them more than anything.

"I want to go home."

The man smiles and she notices he is missing one of his top teeth, she wonders how much the tooth fairy gives adults when they lose a tooth.

"Everyone wants to go home at first but once you get used to it you'll love it I promise."

He reaches out to take her hand.

"Come on let's go and say hello to everyone."

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

The man laughs again and she can't help but find him annoying.

"If we didn't talk to strangers then how would we ever make any friends?"

She shrugs and jumps off the chair without taking the man's hand.

"I guess but I'll have to ask my Mommy what she thinks later."

"Everybody gather round, we have someone new joining us today."

Everyone hurries over and stares at them in anticipation. Secretly she counts them;

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

And she makes nine.

"Everybody say hi to Summer."

"Hi Summer." Eight little voices call back.

"Hi." She replies before walking over to a corner and sitting down.

She pulls Munchie tightly onto her lap and tries to block out the shrieks and laughter of the other eight children running about the room. She kisses the bear's head once more and closes her eyes.

"Don't worry Munchie it'll be time to go home soon."


End file.
